Silence
by KenniBunny74
Summary: Tonight was the night. It was suppost to be the biggest, happiest night of Stan's life. Then the accident happend. Stendy. In memory.


**Silence**

The alam clock buzzed as the sun began to rise. A tired Stan Marsh opened his eyes and stretches his long arms after a good nights rest.

"Wendy," Stan shook his girlfriend to try and wake her up "Come on, you can't be late for work!"

"Okay, I'm getting up now!" Wendy had an annoyed ring to her voice. She was always like this in the morning.

Stan and Wendy lived together in a nice little apartment in lower Manhattan, New York. And as usual, Stan would wake up first, make the coffee, and read the news paper while Wendy got ready for work.

"Coffee!" Stan shouted, indicating that her morning beverage was ready.

"I'll... be... out in a sec-cond...!" Wendy replied while trying to squeeze in her clothes.

The couple united in the living room. Stan's job always started after Wendy's, so he wasn't dressed yet. He was wearing a dark blue robe which happened to be opened. It revealed his green Terrance and Phillip boxers, and his toned body. Stan helped Wendy load her suit case, and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Have a nice day at work, babe." Stan says walking her to the door.

"Thanks, I will. See ya after work." Wendy said as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"WAIT!" Stan hollered, remembering the most important part of his day.

"What is it!" Wendy questioned, confused.

"Tonight. I made reservations at a fancy restaurant !"

"On a Tuesday? Thats strange."

"I'm not the kind a person to do normal things." Stan winked as her opened the door. "Okay, see ya later."

"Bye then." The business woman bid. At that moment, the two shared a kiss, and departed.

This was the day Stan was going to purpose to Wendy. Everything was going to be perfect.

It's gonna be the best day ever, Stan thought as he sat on the leather couch in the living room. He had his Coffee in one hand, and the remote in another. He turned the news on.

Wendy went to work at 8:00. Stans job stared at 9:30. He was getting dressed in his room when he heard the TV broadcast a 'Breaking News' report.

"Breaking News! An aircraft had crashed into the World Trade Center!"

"Oh my god..." Stan froze. He remembered that's where Wendy's job was. He ran out of his room, went to the television set, and blasted the volume. "Okay," he thought "It can't be that bad..." he ran to his cell phone where he keeps his reminders.

When he finally found his cell phone his reminders read:

Wendy's job: World Trade Center

South tower

97th Floor

Stan ran back to his TV to hear more information.

" The North Tower was hit at 8:46 and crashed between the 93rd and 99th floors."

"Wendy's a smart girl! She would've got out by now! It was the other tower at least, right!" Stan was worried sick, and puked at the thought of Wendy being killed. He sat on his couch with his phone clutched in his hand, waiting for a call.

"This just in! The other tower was just hit with a second airplane! I repeat: Both Twin Towers have been crashed! This time, between the 77th and 85th floors!"

"Jesus Christ!" Tears flew down Stan's face while he stared at the TV. He knelt down on his knees, cupped his face in his hands, and started bawling. "Wendy! Wendy no! This can't happen! Why the hell..? Why? Why!" Stan was freaking out and shouting at the sky. Why did this happen? The day he was going to purpose to the love of his life.

Stan finally stood up. His face was cherry red. The raven still cursed under his breath. He heavily walked to his room, and opened a drawer. He pulled out a tiny black box. Then, he opened it and took out what was inside. Stan stared at it as single tear ran out of his right eye. He read the engraving.

'Forever'

He placed it on his palm, and made his hand into a fist. Then plopped his body down on his bed, weeping.

It was 9:00 at night when Stan decided, she was officially gone.

**10 Years later...**

Stan made his way to the 9/11 memorial in New York City. He searched the memorial for his old girlfriends name. When he finally found it, he stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a diamond ring. The exact same ring he was going to purpose to Wendy.

He stood by the memorial for hours, still in shock. Then he got on one of his knees and said:

" Hey, Wendy. You know, I miss you very much... You didn't deserve to go like this. So many people loved you and miss you. Bebe cryed harder then anyone, except me, of coarse. Look, I'm not good with words, as you can see..." he chuckled, and tried to shake off his emotions, "But there's something I can't live without saying. So, Wendy Testaburger, will you marry me?"

Stan wasn't waiting for an answer. He knew she couldn't say anything. But, at that moment, the sun came through the clouds and shined on Stan. A sudden breeze blew and a flower came his way. He picked it up, and put the ring around it. He placed it in front of her special spot. But before so. he kissed the ring. He looked at it again, and smiled. Tears ran down his face, but he knew he did what he had to do. Stan turned around, and walk away in silence.


End file.
